The demand for continuous increase in transmission speed, data capacity and data density in integrated optical and optoelectronic circuits has been the motivating force behind numerous innovations in areas of broadband communications, high-capacity information storage, and large screen and portable information display. Although glass optical fibers are routinely used for high-speed data transfer over long distances, they are inconvenient for complex high-density circuitry because of their high density, poor durability, and high cost of fabrication for complex photonic circuits. As such, polymeric materials hold great promise for constructing cost effective, reliable, passive and active integrated components capable of performing the required functions for integrated optical and optoelectronic devices.